


Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de paciencia

by DrakeVampire



Series: Penguin's family (Gobblepot/Nygmobblepot) [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pocos meses de su liberación de Arkham, Oswald recibe la visita de alguien que ya no esperaba volver a ver. A su novio no le hace gracia comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de paciencia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en un rol con KandeMoon y está ambientado en un universo donde durante su estancia en Arkham, Oswald es sometido a experimentos que lo hacen capaz de embarazarse.
> 
> También implica que los sucesos tras su liberación de Arkham -encierro de Jim en Blackgate, etc.- aún no suceden.
> 
> Oswald jamas se 'restableció' ni se volvió una buena persona.
> 
> Lee no perdió a su bebé.

_Indian Hill._

Indian Hill no era más que un mal recuerdo, se repitió, pero la tortura a la que había sido sometido, los experimentos de los que había formado parte no lo dejaban dormir algunas noches y eso no hacía más que empeorar cuando estaba solo.

Solo en la cama amplia, esperando que _Ed_ volviera, usualmente no tardaba tanto, una parte de sí mismo le decía a Oswald que Jim había tenido que ver en eso. Se había encargado de que Nygma tuviera que quedarse a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche para poder hablar con él y durante unos momentos había funcionado, la emoción, ese sentimiento fuerte palpitando en su pecho dejándolo incapaz de pensar en nada que no tuviera que ver con el detective había hecho aparición.

Y se había ido tan pronto como los recuerdos amargos saturaron su mente:

– ¡Tú me abandonaste! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que querría algo de ti ahora?! –las palabras pasando de ser algo musitado entre dientes a un reclamo abierto– y no por primera vez, siempre lo haces, me diste la espalda cuando estaba atrapado en Arkham y lo hiciste cuando supiste el resultado de uno de sus experimentos en mí, aun peor, lo hiciste cuando supiste que uno de los mellizos no era tuyo –el tono de su voz incrementándose, su voz momentáneamente quebrada por la ira y el dolor, hizo una pausa– sinceramente esperaba que esta vez no volvieras Jim –añadió en voz apenas audible.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que el detective respondiese algo y cuando lo hizo, nada de lo que salió de su boca resultó ser suficiente.

–Lo siento –hizo ademán de acercársele pero el Pingüino retrocedió– lamento no haberte creído Oswald y lamento haberme ido pero no fue fácil para mí, necesitaba pensar, procesar la información antes de hacer algo.

–Cierto, lo olvidaba –sonrió irónicamente– por un momento olvidé lo increíblemente fácil que fue para mí.

La conversación se prolongó unos minutos más antes de que el detective abandonara el apartamento de Edward Nygma donde Oswald había decidido permanecer, incapaz de hacer pagar a Butch por su traición y de volver a alzarse con el título que le pertenecía, al menos de momento.

 

*******************

 

–Me pidió que me fuera con él –Oswald alzó la cabeza medio riendo cuando escuchó los pasos de Nygma entrando al departamento– ¿puedes creerlo?

–Sabía que tenía que estar aquí, desde luego estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera permanecido en la clínica con la doctora Thompkins y su hijo recién nacido, pero teniendo en cuenta que tuve al detective Bullock vigilándome y presionándome para obtener unos resultados nada urgentes, era de esperar que estuviera aquí –lo miró a los ojos– debiste llamarme.

Oswald no contestó.

Ed le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Oswald la apartó, sabía porque no lo había llamado, no necesitaba preguntárselo pero aun así lo había hecho, le había dado una oportunidad para negar lo evidente que éste no había aprovechado, podía sentir como sus puños se apretaban, su reflejo en el espejo gritándole lo que ya sabía.

–Suficiente, cállate, no quiero escuchar nada más.

Ed se miró en el espejo unos momentos antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse en la cocina, un golpe, dos, el sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose bajo sus dedos. Mantener la calma para no perjudicar el embarazo de su novio, iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.


End file.
